This invention relates generally to card games and more particularly to a card game that is a variation of standard games such as Texas Hold 'Em.
Texas Hold 'Em is a well known form of poker that has become extremely popular in recent years. In this game, each player is dealt two cards face down. These cards are known as the “hole” cards. After a round of betting, three community cards, known as the “flop,” are dealt face up. Another round of betting follows, and then a fourth community card, called the “turn” or “fourth street,” is dealt face up. Following further betting, a fifth and final community card, called the “river” or “fifth street,” is dealt face up. Then, a final round of betting occurs. Players may fold at any time during the four rounds of betting. After all cards are dealt, each remaining player uses his or her hole cards in combination with a number of the community cards to make the best five-card hand possible. The remaining player having the highest ranking hand is declared the winner and is awarded the pot.
While very popular, Texas Hold 'Em only offers players the opportunity to win one pot during each round of play. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a version of Texas Hold 'Em and similar games in which players were able to compete for more than one pot.